Datas: Mídia - Música
10/08/1979 Lançamento de Off The Wall (álbum) de Michael Jackson *30/11/1979 Lançamento de The Wall (álbum) do Pink Floyd (banda) *01/01/1982 Ano de lançamento de As Aventuras da BLITZ 1 (álbum) da Blitz (banda) (músicas: "Mais Uma de Amor", "Você Não Soube Me Amar", entre outras) *01/11/1982 Mês de lançamento de Cena de Cinema (álbum), álbum de estreia de Lobão *30/11/1982 Lançamento de Thriller (álbum) de Michael Jackson *01/01/1983 Ano de lançamento de Rádio Atividade (álbum) da Blitz (banda) (músicas: “A dois passos do paraíso”, “Biquini de bolinha amarelinha”, “Weekend”, ”Betty Frígida”, entre outras) *01/01/1983 Ano de lançamento de Vôo de Coração (álbum) álbum de estreia de Ritchie (música: “Menina Veneno”, entre outras) *01/01/1983 Ano de lançamento de Meu Ursinho Blau Blau (música) de Absyntho (Banda) *02/12/1983 Lançamento do videoclipe de Thriller (música) de Michael Jackson *01/01/1984 Ano de lançamento de BLITZ 3 (álbum) da Blitz (banda) *01/01/1984 Ano de lançamento de E a Vida Continua (álbum) de Ritchie (música: “A Mulher Invisível”, entre outras) *01/07/1984 Mês de lançamento de Ronaldo Foi pra Guerra (álbum) do Lobão com os Ronaldos (músicas: "Me Chama", "Corações Psicodélicos", entre outras) *01/01/1985 Ano de lançamento de Festa dos Insetos (música) de Gilliard *01/01/1985 Ano de lançamento de Prenda o Tadeu (álbum) de Clemilda *11/01/1985 / 20/01/1985 Rock in Rio I *01/06/1985 Lançamento de Hunting High and Low (álbum), álbum de estreia do A-ha (banda) (música: "Take on me", entre outras) *01/01/1986 Possível ano de lançamento de Joga Fora no Lixo (música) de Sandra de Sá (ou 1987) *01/03/1986 Mês de lançamento de O Rock Errou (álbum) do Lobão (música: "Revanche", entre outras) *21/04/1986 Lançamento de Oh L'amour (single) do Erasure (banda) *06/10/1986 Lançamento de Scoundrel Days (álbum), do A-ha (banda) (música: "Cry Wolf", entre outras) *01/12/1986 Mês de lançamento de Voyage, voyage (música) do Desireless (banda) *01/01/1987 Ano de lançamento de Vida Bandida (álbum) do Lobão (músicas: "Vida Bandida", "Vida Louca Vida", "Rádio Blá", "Chorando no Campo", entre outras) *01/01/1987 Ano de lançamento de Nenhum de Nós (álbum), álbum de estreia do Nenhum de Nós (banda) (música: “Camila, Camila", entre outras) *01/01/1987 Ano de lançamento de Virgem (álbum) de Marina Lima (música: "Uma Noite e Meia", entre outras) *01/01/1987 Ano de lançamento de Forró Cheiroso (álbum) de Clemilda *01/01/1987 Ano de lançamento de Luka (música) do Akundum (banda) *19/03/1987 Lançamento de Sexo (álbum) do Ultraje a Rigor (banda) *31/08/1987 Lançamento de Bad (álbum)) da Michael Jackson *01/11/1987 Mês de lançamento de Que País é Este (álbum) da Legião Urbana (banda) *10/11/1987 Lançamento de Jesus Não Tem dentes no País dos Banguelas (álbum) dos Titãs (banda) *03/05/1988 Lançamento de Stay on These Roads (álbum), do A-ha (banda) (músicas: "You are the one", "Touchy!", entre outras) *08/07/1988 Gravação ao vivo do álbum Go Back (álbum) dos Titãs (banda) *19/09/1988 Lançamento de A Little Respect (single) do Erasure (banda) *28/11/1988 Lançamento de Stop! (single) do Erasure (banda) *01/01/1989 Ano de lançamento de Cardume (álbum) do Nenhum de Nós (banda) (músicas: "O Astronauta de Mármore", "Eu Caminhava", entre outras) *01/01/1989 Ano de lançamento de Rock'a'ula (álbum) do Nenhum de Nós (banda) (música: "Nêga Bom Bom", entre outras) *01/03/1989 Mês de lançamento de Crescendo (álbum) do Ultraje a Rigor (banda) *01/08/1989 Mês de lançamento de Funk Brasil (álbum) *16/10/1989 Lançamento de Wild! (álbum) do Erasure (banda) (músicas: "Blue Savannah", "Star", entre outras) *28/11/1989 Lançamento de Pump Up the Jam: The Album (álbum), do Technotronic (banda) *16/12/1989 Lançamento de Worldbeat (álbum) da banda Kaoma (banda) com os hits "Lambada" e "Dançando Lambada" *01/01/1990 Ano de lançamento de O Papa é Pop (álbum) dos Engenheiros do Havaii (banda) *01/01/1990 Ano de lançamento de Extraño (álbum) do Nenhum de Nós (banda) (músicas: "Extraño", "Sobre o Tempo", entre outras) *01/01/1990 Ano de lançamento de Rosa Tattooada (álbum), álbum de estreia do Rosa Tattooada (banda) (música: "O Inferno Vai Ter Que Esperar", entre outras) *01/01/1990 Época de início do Funk brasileiro como fenômeno nacional *05/06/1990 Lançamento de Step By Step (álbum) do New Kids on the Block (banda) *21/09/1990 Lançamento de X (álbum) do INXS (banda) (música: "Suicide Blond", entre outras) *20/10/1990 Fundação da [[MTV Brasil *22/10/1990 Lançamento de East of the Sun, West of the Moon (álbum), do A-ha (banda) (músicas: "Crying in the Rain", "Early Morning", entre outras) *01/11/1990 Lançamento de Wayfaring Sons (álbum) de Colin Hay, com a faixa Into My Life (música) *26/11/1990 Lançamento de All Together Now (música) do The Farm (banda) *18/01/1991 / 27/01/1991 Rock in Rio II *11/03/1991 Lançamento de Out of Time (álbum) do R.E.M. (banda) (músicas: "Losing My Religion", "Shiny Happy People", entre outras) *02/04/1991 Lançamento de Arise (álbum) do Sepultura (banda) *30/06/1991 Lançamento de Tudo É Permitido (álbum) do Kid Abelha (banda) (músicas: "Não Vou Ficar", “Grand' Hotel", "No Seu Lugar", entre outras) *01/07/1991 Ano de lançamento de Várias Variáveis (álbum) dos Engenheiros do Havaii (banda) (músicas: "Muros e Grades", "Piano Bar", "Herdeiro Da Pampa Pobre", entre outras) *01/07/1991 Mês de gravação de Descivilização (álbum) do Biquini Cavadão (banda) (músicas: "Zé Ninguèm" e "Vento, Ventania". *30/07/1991 Lançamento do videoclipe da música Enter Sandman (música) do Metallica (banda) *12/08/1991 Lançamento de Metallica (álbum) (ou "Black álbum") do Metallica (banda) *01/09/1991 Mês de lançamento de Swing da Cor (álbum) de Daniela Mercury *17/09/1991 Lançamento de Use Your Illusion I e II (albuns) do Guns N' Roses (banda) *24/09/1991 Lançamento de Nevermind (álbum) do Nirvana (banda) *30/09/1991 Lançamento de Stars (álbum) do Simply Red (banda) (Músicas: "Stars", "For Your Babies", entre outras) *01/10/1991 Lançamento de Loco Live (álbum) dos Ramones (banda) *26/11/1991 Lançamento de Dangerous (álbum)) da Michael Jackson (música: "Black or White", entre outras) *18/01/1992 / 26/01/1992 Hollywood Rock '92 (de 18 a 20/01 em São Paulo e de 24 a 26/01 no Rio de Janeiro) - Skid Row, Extreme, EMF, Seal e outros *14/04/1992 Lançamento de Bricks Are Heavy (álbum) do L7 (banda) *11/05/1992 Lançamento de Fear of the Dark (álbum) do Iron Maiden (banda) *06/06/1992 Show do Guns N' Roses em Paris (1992) *01/09/1992 Lançamento de Mondo Bizarro (álbum) dos Ramones (banda) *01/09/1992 Mês de lançamento de O Canto da Cidade (álbum) de Daniela Mercury *01/12/1992 Mês de anúncio da saída de Arnaldo Antunes dos Titãs (banda) *01/01/1993 Ano de lançamento de Tigres de Bengala (álbum) de Ritchie (músicas: “Elefante Branco”, "Agora ou Jamais", entre outras) *01/01/1993 Ano de lançamento de Gabriel o Pensador (álbum) de Gabriel o Pensador. *15/01/1993 / 24/01/1993 Hollywood Rock '93 (de 15 a 17/01 em São Paulo e de 22 a 24/01 no Rio de Janeiro) - RHCP, Nirvana, Alice in Chains, L7, Simply Red e outros *22/03/1993 Lançamento de A Real Live One (álbum) do Iron Maiden (banda) *01/04/1993 Mês de relançamento de Skank (álbum) do Skank (banda) *04/08/1993 Lançamento de Iê Iê Iê (álbum) do Kid Abelha (banda) (música: "Eu Tive Um Sonho", entre outras) *02/09/1993 Lançamento de Chaos A.D. (álbum) do Sepultura (banda) *18/10/1993 Lançamento de A Real Dead One (álbum) do Iron Maiden (banda) *01/01/1994 Ano de lançamento de Acústico ao Vivo (álbum) do Nenhum de Nós (banda) *01/01/1994 Ano de lançamento de Sobre Todas as Forças (álbum) do Cidade Negra (banda) *14/01/1994 / 23/01/1994 Hollywood Rock '94 (de 14 a 16/01 em São Paulo e de 21 a 23/01 no Rio de Janeiro) - Robert Plant, Aerosmith, Poison, Ugly Kid Joe, Seputura, Titãs e outros. *01/04/1994 Mês de lançamento de Da Lama ao Caos (álbum) do Chico Science & Nação Zumbi (banda) *12/05/1994 Lançamento de Raimundos (álbum) do Raimundos (banda) *01/10/1994 Mês de lançamento de Calango (álbum) do Skank (banda) (músicas: Jeckie Tequila, É Proibido Fumar, Esmola, Te Ver, Pacato Cidadão e outros. *01/01/1995 Ano de lançamento de Usuário (álbum) de Planet Hemp (banda). *01/01/1995 Ano de lançamento de É o Tchan (álbum) *01/11/1995 Mês de lançamento de Domingo (álbum)) dos Titãs (banda) *03/11/1995 Lançamento de Lavô Tá Novo (álbum) do Raimundos (banda) (música: "I Saw You Saying", entre outras) *01/01/1996 Ano de lançamento de Mundo Diablo (álbum) do Nenhum de Nós (banda) (música: "Vou Deixar Que Você Se Vá", entre outras) *01/01/1996 Ano de lançamento de Beleza Rara (álbum) da Banda Eva (banda) *01/01/1996 Ano de lançamento de Erê (álbum) do Cidade Negra (banda) *01/01/1996 Ano de lançamento de Os Ostras (álbum) da banda Os Ostras (banda) (música: "Uma, duas ou três", entre outras) *17/02/1996 Lançamento de Pies Descalzos (álbum)) da cantora Shakira *17/03/1996 Lançamento de MMMBop (álbum)) do Hanson (banda) *01/05/1996 Mês de lançamento de Álbum (álbum) do Barão Vermelho (banda) (músicas: "Malandragem Dá Um Tempo", "Jardins Da Babilônia", entre outras) *01/07/1996 Mês de gravação de Netinho Ao Vivo (álbum) de Netinho (cantor) (músicas: "Menina Linda" e "Milla". *01/07/1996 Mês de lançamento de Nove Luas (álbum)) dos Paralamas do Sucesso (banda) (músicas: Lourinha Bombril (música) e La Bella Luna (música) *01/08/1996 Mês de lançamento de O Samba Poconé (álbum) do Skank (banda) (músicas: "É uma Partida de Futebol", "Garota Nacional", "Tão Seu", entre outras) *20/09/1996 Lançamento de A Tempestade (álbum)) da Legião Urbana (banda) (músicas: "A Via Láctea" e "Desesseis", entre outras) *01/01/1997 Ano de lançamento de Akundum (álbum) do Akundum (banda) *01/01/1997 Ano de lançamento de Asa de Águia Ao Vivo (álbum) do Asa de Águia (banda) *01/01/1997 Ano de lançamento de Quebra-Cabeça (álbum) de Gabriel o Pensador (música: "Cachimbo da Paz", entre outras) *01/01/1997 Ano de lançamento de Vanessa Rangel (álbum) de Vanessa Rangel (música: "Palpite", entre outras) *01/03/1997 Mês de gravação de Banda Eva Ao Vivo (álbum)) (músicas: “Levada Louca”, “Vem, Meu Amor”, “Arerê”, “Eva”, entre outras) *06/03/1997 / 07/03/1997 (Sex) Gravação do álbum Acústico MTV - Titãs (álbum)) *01/04/1997 Lançamento de Virgulóides? (álbum)) do Virgulóides (banda) *16/06/1997 Lançamento de Transpiração Contínua Prolongada (álbum)) do Charlie Brown Jr. (banda) *18/07/1997 Lançamento de Uma Outra Estação (álbum)) da Legião Urbana (banda) (música: "As Flores do Mal", entre outras) *01/01/1998 Ano de lançamento de Paz e Amor (álbum) do Nenhum de Nós (banda) (música: "Você Vai Lembrar de Mim", entre outras) *16/06/1998 Lançamento de Hey Na Na (álbum)) dos Paralamas do Sucesso (banda) (música: Ela Disse Adeus (música)) *01/01/1999 Ano de lançamento de Los Hermanoss (álbum) de Los Hermanos (banda) (músicas: "Anna Julia", "Primavera", entre outras) *27/05/1999 Lançamento de Só no Forévis (álbum) do Raimundos (banda) (músicas: "Mulher de Fases", "A Mais Pedida", "Me Lambe", entre outras) *09/09/2002 Anúncio da saída de Nando Reis dos Titãs (banda) *31/10/2002 Lançamento de Tribalistas (álbum) dos Tribalistas (banda) *01/01/2003 Ano de lançamento de Égua Pocotó (música) do MC Serginho *07/05/2003 Lançamento de Admirável Chip Novo (álbum) da Pitty *01/09/2003 Mês de lançamento de Hey Oh (música) do Tragédie (banda) (versão ao vivo em 2005) *01/06/2004 Mês de lançamento de Acústico MTV (Ira!) (álbum) do Ira! (banda)